No Year's Eve
Desperate to cease his aging, Muji delays the approaching year by kidnapping the New Year's baby. "No Year's Eve" is the first segment of the thirteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired December 31, 2006. Summary Everyone is helping to decorate the Goh Rong for the upcoming New Year party (with their own Kung Fu touches thrown in), wondering what the new year will be dedicated to. The chefs explain that this decision is made by Baby New Year who will speak his first word after arriving in Sooga Village and taking the place of Father Time. In the Lair of Muji, the villain’s own conception of a new year coming is not as happy after he finds a gray hair in his “magnificent” mustache. Horrified at the idea of aging, he desperately tries to come up with a way to stop time. Oblivious to Muji’s plight, Father Time continues to walk on his treadmill (connected to the clock which controls time) and exhaustively tells Master Soo that he can’t wait for Baby New Year’s arrival as he feels too old to be doing this. Master Soo teases him that he is technically only one year old (presumably the Baby New Year of the former year), and the doorbell rings. Outside, the Goddess of Baby deliveries has arrived with the newest Baby New Year, but the baby is taken away by one of Muji’s zombies. Master Soo flirts with her upon answering the door, but when she mentions the baby is gone (unable to identify the zombies), he rushes off to her annoyance. The zombies bring the wailing Baby New Year back to Muji’s lair. Muji is overjoyed that he will no longer age, but cannot figure out why the baby keeps crying. His minions try to comfort the baby with skeleton mobiles and removable body parts, but their efforts just freak the baby out more, causing him (as well as Muji) to start screaming. Master Soo breaks it to Father Time about the baby being gone which the owl fears will disrupt his cruise plans, but the master tells him they must not let the news slip as it would create panic. And sure enough, back at the Goh Rong, Officer Bruce blurts out these news to everyone present for the party and chaos erupts. He recruits the help of Pucca, Abyo, Ching and Garu to help locate the missing baby but even with their tactic of “thinking like a baby”, they find nothing. Meanwhile, Baby New Year’s persistent wailing has caused more grey hairs to sprout in Muji’s mustache to his depression and the baby is discovered to need a diaper change. They immediately construct a biohazard area (complete with hazmat gear) as their remove the dirty diaper, but the instant the baby is cleaned up, he soils his new diaper as well, wailing away as the process must be restarted. Some distance away, Pucca detects the infant wailing and, realizing it belong to the missing baby, collects the other ninjas to go rescue him. Inside Muji’s lair, the zombies once again cannot call the infant while Muji is turning completely grey. The young martial artists bust through the door and Garu snatches the infant form its captors. The group must play keep-away with the child, passing the baby (to his delight) between them while deflecting the assault of Muji’s minions. Muji intercepts Abyo’s toss to Ching, declaring that he will hide the baby away forever. However, when the child pulls on his mustache, the villain has completely transformed into an old man and tosses the baby away in shock. Pucca catches Baby New Year (kicking away the rest of Muji’s army) and the team leaves the building with Pucca tossing the infant to keep him happy. Muji tries to go after them, but Abyo sends the “grandpa” hurling back to his thrown with just a breath of air. The effects of Baby New Year kick in again, this time causing all the hair on his head to recede and his beard to grow to the floor, but this look pleases his taste. Back in the clock tower, Father Time continues to bemoan his lost cruise, but Pucca finally arrives with Baby New Year. After providing some encouragement, she gets the child to take Father Time’s place in crawling on the treadmill. The elder owl happily punches out his shift and the clock reaches midnight, everyone celebrating the arrival of their New Year with fireworks across Sooga village. Master Soo asks the baby what the New Year tribute will be and as his first word, the baby declares “Pucca” to the girl’s delight. Master Soo approves the request and it is officially known as “The Year of the Pucca”. Down in the village, the inhabitants watch the dragon dancers parade through the street while Pucca chases after Garu. The boy ducts out of sight behind a street corner, but is picked up by another dragon dancer costume worn by Pucca (and apparently Ching). He cries out as Pucca kisses him inside of the costume while they dance off down the road beneath the fireworks. Trivia Gallery eve.PNG eve0.PNG eve1.PNG eve2.PNG eve3.PNG eve4.PNG eve5.PNG eve6.PNG eve7.PNG eve8.PNG eve9.PNG Baby New Year flying.png eve10.PNG eve11.PNG eve12.PNG eve13.PNG Pucca Baby New Year.png No Year's Eve - 1000.png eve14..PNG evelove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Themed Episodes Category:Season One Episodes